Yoshi
Yoshi is a character in the ''Mario'' series. He appears as Mario and Luigi's sidekick. Yoshi's Woolly World The Yoshi species are the main protagonist of Yoshi's Woolly World. The levels in each world contain five pieces of Wonder Wool which will reassemble one of the Yarn Yoshis when they are collected. Yarn Yoshis can also be customized with skins using Amiibo figures such as Mario, Luigi, Bowser, Donkey Kong, Peach and Kirby. A Yarn Yoshi amiibo was knocked off the shelf Emile had it on by his cat Kirby, who used a Lovesac (yes, that's the official name) as a way to reach it. The incident happened during the Super Metroid LP. Mario Party See also: Mario Party Stats Tim plays as Yoshi. Yoshi wins one board: Wario's Battle Canyon. On three separate occasions Yoshi ends with negative Mini-Game Coins; all three ended with Yoshi last. Mario Party 2 Yoshi appears and is controlled by Tim. Yoshi does not win any boards. Mario Party 3 Yoshi is controlled by Tim. He wins the most boards out of anyone in this game at a total of 3. Mario Party 4 Tim controls Yoshi and does not win any boards. Mario Party 5 Controlled by Tim, Yoshi wins one board. The win at Rainbow Dream is the LP's first by a human player (AI Mario took Toy Dream, the first official AI win), and the last win before Jon caught fire and took eight wins in a row. Mario Party 6 Yoshi, played by Tim, wins the Snowflake Lake (Tim's first win in an even-numbered Mario Party) and ends Jon's eight-board winning streak. Yoshi is also victorious in Castaway Bay. Mario Party 7 Yoshi returns in Mario Party 7, played by Tim. Yoshi wins Pyramid Park. Meaning Yoshi won both the star stealing boards with Snowflake Lake being the other one. Yoshi also won Bowser's Enchanted Inferno, the last board in the game. This win resulted in a 3-way tie for Mario Party 7. Yoshi was tied with Toad and Waluigi with 2 wins each, but Yoshi had the worst stats from the three and became third behind the victor Toad and second-placed Waluigi. New Super Mario Bros. Series Yoshi appears in New Super Mario Bros. Wii, New Super Mario Bros. U & New Super Luigi U. He isn't playable character, but the player can jump on Yoshi to control him. He is seen in a few levels. ''Fortune Street Yoshi is controlled by NCS. He wins the first TRG Fortune Street match to end with a bankrupt player, when guest Tom Fawkes lands on his big money space on a roll of 3. Super Smash Bros. Brawl Yoshi is controlled mainly by NCS. In Episode 4, Jon sacrifices his turn to allow NCS to play as Yoshi for his first appearance. In doing this, Jon actually fixed the turn order from potentially becoming incorrect. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kSPHIKIWX24&t=1294s In the Free-For-All, NCS plays as Yoshi. Trivia *Yoshi is the character who has been played the most in the ''Mario Party series, as both Jon and Emile have switched their characters at some point during the series. **Jon switched willingly to Waluigi for Mario Party 3, whereas Emile was forced to change characters for Mario Party 5 due to DK's removal from the playable roster, a certain livestream of Jon's seeing Emile become Daisy and not the originally-planned Toad. ***Emile has since changed to Toad for Mario Party 7, and four boards in he's been having much better luck than he did with Daisy ***Tim has only played as other characters besides Yoshi twice though these were by default and not on the main boards: The first was when he played as Daisy for the Frightmare mini-game in Mario Party 5 and during Solo Mode when he played as Peach in Mario Party 6. He then played as Luigi in Mario Party 7's Solo Cruise thanks partly to Masae having gotten to Yoshi first. **Tim playing as Yoshi isn't the only Mario Party streak to be at 8 games; Jon has won at least one board in all eight games. References Category:Yoshis Category:Male Category:Mario Series Category:Mario Characters Category:Protagonists Category:TheRunawayGuys Category:TRG Animated Characters Category:TheRunawayGuys Characters Category:Dinosaurs Category:Entrepreneurs